Sweet
by Hermi23
Summary: Yaoi- LightxL" El goloso L se hace una analítica, "gracias" a ella, se entera de que sufre de diabetes, por lo cual, su médico le dictamina... ¡QUE NO PODRÁ COMER DULCES! ¿Como reaccionará L ante tal blasfemia?¿y Light? TwoShot
1. Chapter 1

"Sweet" by: Bergdora.

Pasteles… aquellos pequeños o enormes alimentos, deliciosamente cubiertos de chocolate, nata o similares. Su relleno es espeso y dulce, pudiendo notar cada ápice de azúcar en tu lengua cuando lo catas.

Dulces, pequeños seductores que cuando los tienes delante no puedes decirles que no. Están tan ricos y para mí, tan sanos, que si me faltaran en algún momento perecería por la histeria.

Chocolate, nata, fresas, no importa de lo que sean, todos acabarán en mi boca, invadidos por mi lengua, derritiéndose entre mis dientes y descendiendo por mi garganta.

Luego ronronearé satisfecho, rozando mi vientre con anhelo y esperando que en mi bandeja quede algún pedacito querido… tan solo unas migajas, solamente una única gota de viscoso chocolate deshecho.

El goloso detective L Lawliet entristecía por completo al comprobar que su plato estaba vacío. Era la hora del almuerzo, y acompañado del equipo de investigaciones, acababa de dar cuenta a su ración de "alimentos".

Watari recogió el plato de la mesa, llevándoselo a la cocina y el ceño del moreno se frunció por unos momentos. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta la cena para que otro enorme pastel apareciera delante de él, susurrando: "cómeme, L, cómeme, dame el gusto".

Sonrió para así, casi sin ser visto, metiendo su pulgar en la boca y concentrándose de nuevo en la pantalla de su ordenador. Creía no haber sido visto, pero no había sido así. A su izquierda, y en silencio, sujeto por una cadena de pesado hierro, Yagami Light lo observaba convenciéndose plenamente que el punto débil de su rival era: El dulce.

Pasó su mano por la hermosa cabellera castaña, maquiavélico, observador. Habían pasado dos días desde que había recuperado su memoria y Kira se alzaba en su mente como una humareda espesa y caliente.

Quería atacar, quería buscar el momento preciso para atacar a L, matarlo y así poder convertirse en el amo y señor del mundo.

Sonrió solo de imaginarlo.

Light kun, ahora que el caso de la Yotsuba se ha solucionado tenemos muchas más pistas sobre el caso Kira- siseó Ryuzaki como quien no quería la cosa. Tras su dosis azucarada, su intuición latía con fervor dentro de él.

Su voz. Aquel retintín estúpido y sabelotodo, se molestó Light. Si cree que podrá superarme en inteligencia y entender el significado de la Death Note, lo lleva claro.

Si Ryuazaki, tienes toda la razón- contestó el castaño escuetamente, ocultando su ira inverso el detective.

Empiezo a cansarme de este caso- suspiró el hombre de enormes ojeras- quiero atrapar a Kira… cuanto antes- y "raramente" su mirada oscura se encontró con la suya.

Casualidades de la vida.

"¡Kuso!"- rabiaba, vamos que rabiaba, pero no podía precipitarse y matarlo por las buenas. Si tan solo hubiera alguna manera de…

Watari volvió a entrar en la sala, llevaba un café en la mano y lo dejó en la mesa, al lado de L.

Su café, señor- siseó el mayordomo, clavando su sabia mirada en el hombre que había entrenado con tanto ahínco durante los últimos años.

Gracias, Watari- L echó dos tacitas de leche en el susodicho y cinco cucharadas de azúcar- mmm- dio un largo sorbo a la confortable bebida- delicioso.

Watari sonrió. No había nadie más en la sala, solo Light, L y Watari. El resto no tardarían en llegar.

Por cierto, señor- añadió el anciano, que aún no se había marchado- tengo algo que comunicarle.

Habla, Watari- espetó este tranquilamente, blandiendo su autoridad como una espada afilada.

Como usted sabe perfectamente- tosió un poco- lleva dos años sin hacerse una revisión general.

El oído de Light se agudizó al instante.

Lawliet se mostró un poco más pálido que de costumbre, pero por precaución, decidió no cambiar de expresión. O al menos, eso era lo que Light pensaba de él.

Muy bien, ¿entonces?- carraspeó un poco el moreno, metiendo su pulgar en la boca seguidamente.

Mañana a primera hora una enfermera vendrá al hotel a hacerle una extracción de sangre venosa, para su análisis- informó el hombre- llegará aquí a las 07:00.

Light miró a L, le hubiera gustado reírse de él, pero desistió de la idea. Se le antojaba gracioso que alguien como L, una persona inteligente que destacaba por su astucia y tesón, tuviera que ser atendido por una enfermerita.

Perfecto- tomó otro trago de su café, que al notarlo amargo, vertió en él dos tacitas más de leche- prepara entonces todas las medidas de seguridad que sean adecuadas Watari. Respecto mi historial clínico y similares…

Muy bien- hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Los carrillos del joven moreno se habían llenado de leche, se relamió tranquilamente.

¿estás malito, L chan?- no pudo resistirse, tenía que burlarse. Aunque aquella mera burla desencadenara cualquier teoría sobrenatural o exacta, para su desgracia, sobre él.

Más quisiera Kira…- fue rápido, irónico y mordaz. Alzó un poco la morena ceja, y Light, siendo Light en toda su perfección, le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Te mataré, juro que un día morirás en mis brazos".

A la mañana siguiente, Soichiro, Matsuda y compañía se encontraban en la sala de investigaciones temprano.

Por mandato de L, todos tenían que vigilar a Light desde primera hora mientras él se sometía a su análisis de sangre.

Light, amable y caballeroso, se había ofrecido a acompañarle, pero L, receloso como un gato independiente, se había negado en redondo.

Minutos más tarde, L aparecería en la sala con una pequeña tirita en el brazo izquierdo, pálido y con cara neutral y con Watari guardando sus espaldas.

Matsuda, se levantó para retirar la silla de la mesa, ayudándolo a sentar.

-¡Buendos días Ryuzaki san! ¡Tienes muy buen aspecto!- canturreó risueño el detective más espontáneo de la sala.

L se sentó en su tan adorada posición y miró con el rabillo del ojo a Matsuda.

Buenos días, Matsuda san estás tan…Matsuda, como siempre- ironizó Lawliet.

Matsuda se puso rojo, Watari se acercó a su protegido colocando la cadena en su brazo y seguidamente en la de Light, que estaba a su lado, esperándolo.

¿todo bien?- preguntó Light, haciéndose el amigable.

Perfecto Light Kun, una aguja y un poco de sangre no pueden conmigo, te lo puedo asegurar.- espetó este, que estaba esperando, hambriento, a que Watari le trajera su desayuno: pastel, café y bombones rellenos de chocolate deshecho.

Se le hacía la boca agua. Light sonrió con ternura al verle devorar el suculento pastel, al momento volvió en si, negando con la cabeza ante tan atroz sentimiento.

"¡No seas estúpido!" Decidió no mirar más a L mientras desayunaba.

El Jueves a las tres de la tarde, el doctor Kyo Kinomoto vendrá a hacerle el chequeo físico y a darle los resultados de los análisis, Ryuzaki- le informó Watari que estaba apuntándose la fecha y hora en su agenda electrónica.

Me parece bien…- contestaba el moreno con la boca llena, mientras devoraba la comida anhelada.- mmmmmm- ronroneaba de gusto.

Su análisis va en nombre de Hideki Ryuga, como acordamos.- añadió- el doctor Kinomoto es un gran profesional, no tendremos problemas con él, es el mejor de todo Japón.

Un buen pedazo de tarta de fresas caía por la garganta del moreno, deleitándolo, sumiéndolo en un orgasmo tan perfecto como los que sucumbía en el coito.

Perfecto, perfecto- hizo un aspaviento con la mano- ahora por favor, tráeme otro pedazo de pastel.

Jueves 21 de Noviembre, 15:00, Japón.

Light y L se adentraban en la última planta del edificio que el detective había mandado construir.

En dicha planta había una sala de espera y una puerta color blanco, con unos cómodos sillones color beige en la salita y una mesita con revistas. L la había mandado construir por si necesitaban de una sala médica en caso de urgencia.

Por lo cual, en aquellos momentos, la podría usar como consulta médica y el doctor Kinomoto viajar hasta el edificio para hacerle el chequeo.

Ambos se sentaron en sendos sillones, las cadenas tintinearon por la lejanía de ambos cuerpos. Estaban en silencio,

Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, Light sabía que L estaba nervioso y que hasta que no saliera de allí no iba a respirar tranquilo.

Lo miró entonces. Estaba más serio que de costumbre, más pálido y sus ojeras se le antojaban negras como el carbón.

Era irresistible, inteligente y patético. Gruñó en su fuero interno. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel cabrón sintiera más temor a un análisis que al propio Kira? Si él, fuera el médico lo iba a hacer sufrir de lo lindo.

Por desgracia, Ryuzaki no iba a dejarlo entrar a la consulta, Watari lo vigilaría como un vulgar ladrón.

El sonido del ascensor llamó la atención de estos, se giraron hacia el susodicho y cuando la compuerta se abrió, vieron aparecer al Doctor y Watari.

Ambos parecían hermanos gemelos. Altos, fornidos y con cabello cano, se aproximaban hacia ellos.

Watari, sin pedirle permiso siquiera empezó a liberar a Light de la cadena.

¡Ni que fuera un perro pulgoso, maldición! Sentía deseos de matarlos a todos.

El doctor Kinomoto estrechó la mano de L, ocultando una mueca al comprobar la extravagancia que destilaba el moreno de ojos oscuros.

¿Señor Hideki?- estrechó su mano.

El mismo- siseó Lawliet, fijándose en que el doctor llevaba en sus manos un historial clínico.

Pasemos a la consulta entonces- el médico abrió la puerta, dejó pasar a su paciente y después lo siguió él.

Tras la puerta de maciza madera, Light y Watari se habían sentado en un sofá, ambos serios, con los brazos cruzados y esperando a que la visita médica acabara.

Watari leyendo tranquilamente, Light a su lado, sudando la gota gorda y maquinando sucias e inimaginables maquinaciones.

Señor Ryuga Hideki- médico y paciente estaban sentados el uno enfrente del otro en una enorme sala rectangular.

A petición de L, la sala costaba de una carísima maquinaria médica para solucionar pequeños y grandes casos. Una camilla, los muebles repletos de medicamentos y material sanitario y tras una cortina corrediza, una sala de operaciones con el equipamiento necesario.

Estaba muy bien que su edificio fuera tan completo, meditó el detective, que mordisqueaba más que nunca su atrofiado pulgar, pero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que él, "el Boss", por así decirlo, fuera el primero en estrenar el lugar.

Veamos, primero de todo, vamos a escuchar ese corazón- se levantó con su fonendoscopio a mano, acercándose a su paciente- levántese un poco la camiseta.

El médico lo ayudó, el moreno se sintió algo turbado, pero colaboró. Levantó un poco su camisa dejando su blanco pecho al descubierto.

El médico se fijo en lo tremendamente delgado que era, decidió escuchar su corazón sin dejar de fijarse en su pecho pálido y sin rastros de vellos.

Tu-tum, Tu-tum.

Débil, pero ausente de arritmia- siseó para así- bien- volvió a escuchar y anotó en su libreta.

¿todo bien? – odiaba preguntar, ¡era él quien siempre preguntaba! Quien tenía la razón y la solución para todo, por eso odiaba que lo visitarán los médicos…

Si, no he escuchado ninguna anomalía- puso un termómetro bajo su brazo y buscó en el cajón el esfignomametro, para tomar su tensión.

Pasaron unos segundos y el hombre volvió a apuntar en su libreta, tanto la temperatura como la tensión.

Tiene la tensión algo baja, pero no es nada importante… y su temperatura algo baja también.¿siempre la ha tenido así?- preguntó, buscando en su historial clínico.

Siempre.

Pues aquí no está escrito lo mismo- frunció el ceño el hombre- mmm, esto pasa por cambiar tanto de médico, señor Hideki.

Un suave goterón surcaba por la sien de Lawliet.

seguramente…- tosió un poco.

Bueno, bueno… tendremos que empezar a vernos entonces más a menudo- siseó tranquilamente- vamos a mirar sus oídos y a escuchar sus pulmones.

Se puso en faena, mientras el detective, pedía de una santa vez que acabara aquella tortura. No pudo evitar pensar en Light, enfureció. Estaría disfrutando de lo lindo sabiendo que él estaba sufriendo.

"Miserable…"

pasemos a comprobar los resultados de su análisis clínico- se sentó de nuevo el doctor y L, al fin, pudo colocarse la camiseta.

El doctorado quedó por unos instantes callado, leyendo y comprobando cifras, mientras, el corazón del detective bombardeaba sangre con violencia.

El anciano colocó bien sus gafas.

No me ha hablado de su alimentación, señor Hideki- repuso como si nada este.

A L le sorprendió tal cuestión, pero se limitó a contestar sin preámbulos.

pues, mi alimentación es…- se lo pensó dos veces- muy buena.- concluyó.

El médico tenía bolígrafo y papel en mano, listo para apuntar.

¿ah si? ¿Y en que se basa su alimentación? ¿Come mucho pescado y verduras?

Ehhh- por una vez en su vida, Elle Lawliet, el mejor detective del mundo, se puso rojo como un tomate- pues, mi alimentación se basa de… café…- agachó la cabeza- pasteles, muy variados.

¿variados?- el anciano tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Alucinado.

Si, variados. De chocolate, crema, nata con fresas, de queso, de yema…

¡Dios mío!- se pasó este las manos por la cabeza.

Luego tomo mucho azúcar en el café- prosiguió- pero doctor, créame en lo que le digo de que la glucosa es beneficiosa para mi salud. Sin ella estaría perdido.

¡Desde luego que está perdido!- se escandalizó el médico- ¡Usted es un diabético, señor Hideki y no hace más que envenenarse a su paso!

Ambos quedaron callados, la brisa corría por la salita. Las palabras DIABETES saltaban chistosas de un lado para otro en su cerebro.

No puede seguir con esta alimentación, señor Hideki, usted es diabético y el azúcar, en tales cantidades va a matarlo- espetó muy serio y enseñó a L el análisis de sangre en el que la glucosa salía disparada de la barra y la cantidad de insulina estaba por los suelos.

Un enorme pastel de nata y fresas se dibujaba en su fuero interno, enorme…apetitoso, entonces, de repente caía al suelo y se hacía mil pedazos.

Él chillaba en la lejanía y de dentro de pastel, aquel doctor endemoniado y Kira, para él, Yagami Light, lo señalaban con el dedo y se reían sin compasión.

"No puede ser, yo…diabético, no podré comer dulces, nunca más…nunca, más…"

**Continuará.**

**N/a:** ¡Hola a todos! Soy Hermi21 o Bergdora, según la web, y como aún no he podido actualizar mi fic Christmas Note (MIS HERMANOS HAN BORRADO EL DOCUMENTO Y AHORA TENGO QUE ESCRIBIRLO DE NUEVO) he decidido poner un two shot, muy cómico e interesante para que no os quedéis esperando eternamente.

Me da tanta rabia… tener que reescribirlo, encima que tenía 20 Págs. echas y habían quedado tan bien.¡Para colmo me cuesta mucho escribir por que estoy mañana y tarde ocupada! Curro y estudios, Desapareced!

Por cierto, os comunico solemnemente que Nolita (dibujante y cuñada) and I, vamos a hacer un fanzine conjunto. Y mis fics serán los principales en ser dibujados, así que, espero vuestro apoyo y vernos en el siguiente salón del manga de Bcn.

Os dejo el fotolog que hemos hecho ambas para subir noticias, fics, información y SIEMPRE fotos de Nolita.

.com/Bergdora_Nolita

Espero vuestros comentarios y apoyo,

Os quiere.

Bergdora.


	2. Gula

**Cap 2- Gula:**

Watari limpiaba el leve goterón de sudor que caía por su sien. Carraspeando, poseía un folio de papel en la mano; papel que estaba dispuesto a leer.

Y allí, en la sala de investigaciones y siendo observado por todos los detectives, Ryuzaki, mordiéndose fervientemente el pulgar esperaba ansioso.

Light lo observaba con satisfacción. Al final su venganza comenzaba a germinar y, sabía que L sufriría más sin comer dulces, que siendo asesinado por él.

Sonrió abiertamente ante el solo pensamiento. Por otra parte, su padre miraba al detective asombrado.

¿Tanto lo había trastornado el saberse diabético?

- Ryuzaki- carraspeó el anciano, llamando la atención de la sala- el doctor Kinomoto me ha dado el régimen que tendrá que seguir a partir de ahora- siseó dulcemente.

Lawliet no contestó. Sus enormes orbes negras brillaban trastornadas, un hilo de sangre corría por su pulgar manchado su pantalón.

El hombre prosiguió, agarrando con fuerza el papel y leyendo con apatía.

- Su dieta se compone de un desayuno leve a base de leche o fruta, excepto plátanos, uvas o palo santo…

- …

- La comida consta de carne, pescados o verduras a la plancha, horno o hervidas. Nada de fritos.

- …

La voz se hacía monótona y cargante. Todos escuchaban inquietos, pues la parsimonia de Ryuzaki era exagerada, el moreno podría enloquecer en cualquier momento.

El castaño recordó entonces el momento en el que Ryuzaki había salido de la consulta.

Blanco, con las pupilas dilatadas y agresivo…muy agresivo.

Le gritó a Watari para que le preparara un enorme pastel de chocolate, fresas y nata; el hombre se negó.

Entonces, L, no dudó en apartarlo de un golpe, observar con ira a Light y marcharse corriendo como un animalillo asustado.

Ni siquiera dejó que Watari lo atara de nuevo a él, a Light, a Kira… un Kira más fuerte que nunca y con ganas de molestar al detective más débil del mundo.

La voz del mayordomo lo sacó de su ensoñación, estaba recitando la cena.

- Solo podrá tomar una taza de café al día, café negro y sin azúcar y 200 gramos de pan. Nada de dulces, excepto una vez al mes, en que podrá comer un pastelillo de cien gramos o una bajada de azúcar, claro- guardó el papel en su carpeta- nada más.

Y lo volvieron a mirar, todos. La tensión entre Watari y el moreno era espeluznante.

Lawliet se levantó de su silla, débil, marchándose de la sala y dando un sonoro portazo.

-¡Ryuzaki!- exclamó Matsuda, quien sentía de todo corazón lo que estaba pasando su superior.

Light observó al moreno; claramente, Matsuda tenía a L puesto en un pedestal. Sin embargo ese mismo, iba a romperse en pedacitos muy pequeños.

"Ju…"- rió con desdén, satisfecho de su buena suerte.

- Tienen que aceptar su enfermedad, Watari- concluyó Soichiro asustado- el caso no ha sido atendido desde que L sabe que es diabético.

Watari asintió con la cabeza.

- lo se- el anciano, que se sentía como el padre del mismo, se sentía culpable- pero es que Ryuzaki no ha tenido nada en su vida nunca- explicó, no podía dejar de observar la puerta por la que había salido- es un hombre tan humilde, que un simple terrón de azúcar es el único aliciente que le ha hecho seguir adelante.

- …

Los demás escucharon con consternación. A decir verdad, L, era muy desgraciado.

Y a Light Yagami le alegraba eso. Su único aliciente perdido en las sombras, su salud más delicada y él, siendo él, se aprovecharía de ello.

Se levantó elegantemente de la silla, colocó bien su chaqueta marrón oscuro y se dirigió a Watari.

- Hablaré con él, Watari san- mostró su sonrisa más leal- quizás pueda animarle.

Watari lo penetró con la mirada, desconfiado; Soichiro, sin embargo, se sintió orgulloso de su hijo.

- Si, hijo, eres muy bueno, ¡me alegro de ser tu padre!- se puso en pie con entusiasmo.

Yagami sonrió entonces, Watari no dejaba de taladrar su alma… pobre infeliz, ni que tuviera las armas suficientes para detenerle.

- prueba, haber que consigues, Yagami san- replicó el hombre de cabello cano.

El universitario asintió.

- Lo haré, Watari san, lo haré.

………………………………..

Elle Lawliet descansaba en su habitación. Solo, confuso, mareado por la falta de azúcar en su sangre; mientras, sus inteligentes neuronas trataban de descifrar el echo por el cual él había resultado diabético.

¿Cómo podía ocurrirle a él? ¿Como podría dañarlo el azúcar, cuando era su única fuente de nutrición? ¿Cómo un exquisito bombón de chocolate podría provocarle la muerte?

Daba vueltas en la cama, encogido en su habitual postura. Dos días sin catar dulce alguno era demasiado para él.

Siempre habría cosas peores a la glucosa, siempre, empezando por Kira…

La imagen de Light se proyectó en su mente, y un deje de odio lo envolvió.

-"Seguro que se estará regocijando por mi desgracia, kuso"- apretó sus labios con los dientes, tan fuertemente, que podría haberse herido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, sus ojos negros viajaron por la habitación a gran velocidad.

El castaño de ojos astutos reposaba sobre la madera, sonriente, auténtico, con una bandeja de café y un enorme pastel de nata y fresas.

Lawliet se levantó de un tirón, quedando de rodillas en la cama. Sus ojuelos brillando por la gula y las fresas del dulce reflejadas en la oscuridad de sus irises.

- Hola Ryuzaki- saludó Light tranquilamente, haciéndose paso en la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de si.

El moreno negó con la cabeza. Adivinando las intenciones del chico por molestarlo, lo odió por eso; quería hacerlo sufrir.

- Hola, Light kun- trató de mantener la calma- ¿Te has aficionado al pastel de fresa?- preguntó como si nada, dando un largo sorbo a una botella de agua mineral que tenía sobre la mesita.

El joven se sentó en una silla, apoyó la bandeja en la mesita de tomar el té, y se sirvió una taza de café.

- Si, he aprendido a deleitarme con un buen pedazo de tarta.- y sirvió un pedazo en un plato de postre.

"– Hijo de puta- siseó para sí venenosamente L, enfadado totalmente.".

Light se llevó una cucharada a la boca, el dulce paseó por sus carnosos labios llenándolos de nata… El moreno lo observaba con vacile, sufriendo al ver como el bizcocho se derretía en la lengua de aquel maldito asesino reprimido.

-¡Que bueno!- se hizo el sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera comido algo tan rico.

-¿te diviertes?- preguntó Lawliet, la saliva navegando por su boca, deseando poder ser él quien se comiera aquella delicia divina.

-BU-E-NÍ-SI-MO- deletreó Light, toda su sorna metida en el asador y risueño como nunca.

-Eres…- estuvo apunto de insultarlo, cuando Light echó sobre su camisa blanca de marca el resto del dulce- ¡DESGRACIADO!

Inconscientemente, el moreno había saltado de la cama, para correr hacia Light, que había partido el pastel.

¡Menuda injuria! ¡Aquello era un pecado mortal! ¡Ningún ser humano tiraría sobre su pecho un dulce de aquel calibre!

-¡Mal nacido, loco, asesino de dulces!- deliró el detective, su voz tornándose más grave que la habitual en él, arrancando los pedazos que caían por su atuendo.

Y no pudo más. Tuvo que chuparse los dedos, lamer la nata azucarada y recién echa… aquello era como un orgasmo, deleitante.

Light se excitó ante la imagen. Ante a un L enloquecido chupando los dedos llenos de nata… la lascivia le jugó una mala pasada, sintiendo su erección bajo el pantalón agarró la cara del detective.

-¡Cómetelo todo!- y estampó su suave dermis contra la camiseta, haciendo que sus labios y su lengua recorriera todo el azúcar vertido en él.

Humillado, lo humillaría ante él, si quería un pedazo de pastel tendría que arrodillarse y postrarse ante su persona.

Por su parte el detective enfureció en su fuero interno. Sabía la humillación por la que estaba siendo sometido, equilibró su balanza interna y pensó; ¡Aquel pastel lo merecía! Tal vez fuera la última vez en mucho tiempo que comiera pastel…

Y comió, devoró por encima de la ropa cada pedazo vertido. Echando a un erecto Light por encima de la mesa bajo su presión, devorándolo por completo.

Cuando había acabado suspiró sumiso, recobrando un poco la cordura, mirándose ambos a los ojos y notando el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos.

Light se rió sonoramente.

-¿a tanto eres capaz de llegar?- se puso en pie, resguardando el resto de pastel que quedaba intacto en la bandeja- eres de lo que no hay…

- Cállate…- musitó el otro hombre, al cual le ardía la sangre.

-¿serías capaz de cualquier cosa por un dulce? Eres diabético, podrías caer muerto por una subida de azúcar repentina…- predijo este.

-¡Me importa un comino morirme!- rugió Lawliet, y forcejeó con él para apartarlo de su presa: el pastel- lo único que maldeciré el día que me muera es no haber reunido una prueba exacta de que eres Kira- farfulló.

Quedaron en silencio, ambos mirándose, la respiración del moreno tornándose más fuerte.

Entonces desabrochó su corbata, su blanca camiseta manchada, dejándola caer en el suelo.

Alzó la vista con orgullo, mostrando su fuerte pecho ante aquel desesperado adicto a la glucosa.

- Eres como un drogadicto dispuesto a todo por un chute- siseó tranquilamente, afirmándolo.

L, con vergüenza, lo hacía callar.

- cállate.

- A ti te da igual morirte…

- Cállate- repitió, pasándose las manos por los oídos.

- … y a mi no me haces falta. Total, dejarás de molestarme.

- Cá-lla-te…- siseó con fiereza el otro hombre.

- Pero si quieres pastel- agarró un pedazo de tarta con la mano, el inglés suspiró- tendrás que comértelo a mi manera- y lo estampó en su pecho desnudo, barriéndose por su vientre esbelto y cayendo por la cinturilla.

El moreno observó escéptico, sin lanzarse a la deriva como la primera vez. Pensando.

- "Parece que al final si tendrá que pensárselo"- meditó Light.

- "¿Qué hago? Esto es una locura, una maldita locura- no podía dejar de mirarlo, y aunque el dulce era su locura, el "plato" se le hacia apetitoso."

El castaño se acercó un poco hacia él, la nata amenazaba con caerse al suelo y ensuciarse y él, Light, estaba limpísimo y olía a perfume de marca.

Tragó saliva aproximándose a su vez, rozando con los brazos los hombros fuertes del universitario. Se puso de rodillas y Light quiso morir de placer.

Allí estaba L, sumiso, posando lentamente los labios alrededor de su ombligo…oliendo el dulce olor del pastel de nata y fresas, rozando con su cabello su piel tersa y torneada.

- come- siseó el castaño entonces, mordiéndose un poco los labios.

- Hijo de puta- contestó el detective- pagarás por esto.

Aquella mirada tan fría lo enfureció y de un golpe estampó la cabeza de nuevo contra él, contra su dermis fría y desnuda.

-¡Ooo...!- gimió el chico de enormes ojeras- el contacto con la piel y el dulce lo había sorprendido gratamente, y el hambre y ansia lo hacían devorar aquel tesoro que emergía sobre la piel. Devorando.

El moreno lamió y comió todo el pastel que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Light, entrometiendo su lengua hasta el fondo del ombligo, recorriendo ascendentemente su "tableta de chocolate" y deteniéndose en los pezones manchados.

El hijo de Soichiro jadeaba guturalmente. La excitación haciéndose reina ante tanta lujuria y odio. Su venganza se había convertido en la más dulce de todas.

Mareado por el placer y aprovechando la cercanía con su rostro, Light besó al mayor en los labios, lamiendo los restos de su hambruna y saciando su propia sed.

Al principio, el moreno trató de negarse, pero seguidamente acompañó al beso con un suave vaivén fruto de su lengua.

Se besaron fogosamente, ambos luchando por dominar dentro del beso. Light lo agarró con fuerza, arrastrándolo hacia la cama y echándolo sobre ella de un empujón.

Los labios enrojecidos de su compañero se le antojaron deliciosos… tan rojos y sugerentes y sus enormes ojos negros, resplandecían.

Cogió una de las fresas del pastel y la metió en su boca, caminó hacia su presa.

Se estiró en la cama por encima de él, acarició su cabello dulcemente, para sobresalto de Lawliet y juntó sus labios contra los suyos.

Devoró la rica fruta que tanto había echado de menos a gran velocidad y después, la lengua del castaño, que se le antojaba tan dulce como el resto de las delicias que había comido.

No le hubiera importado morir en aquel momento, tan siquiera se sentía mareado, ni acelerado, sino que un gran placer despertaba en él: se estaba excitando.

El besó prosperó a medida que sus cuerpos se encendían. Eran como brasas que conectadas por la pasión, buscaban encender una hoguera.

Se abrazaron y acariciaron durante el beso; como si nunca hubieran dado uno.

Volvieron a separarse para mirarse, el odio renació ante la mirada, pero se sorprendieron gratamente de que fuera compatible con el deseo.

Light se quitó su cinturón, sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos. Quedó en cueros ante el mayor, que lo observaba con un dedo metido en la boca.

- ¿ahora quieres darme de comer brazo de gitano?- alzó una ceja.

- El mejor de todos- contestó este- nunca has probado uno igual, Ryuzaki- sonrió con solemnidad.

- No me decepciones entonces- y dejándose llevar por el juego, hizo una seña con la mano para que se le acercara.

El menor iba a lanzarse sobre él, pero decidió condimentarse un poco antes. Caminó hacia la mesa para penetrar presuroso sobre la tarta, manchando su virilidad de la pegajosa substancia.

L negaba con la cabeza.

- Estás enfermo, Light kun.- negaba frunciendo el ceño.

- Tu si que estás enfermo- contestó el castaño- loco por los dulces y loco por mi polla.- forcejó un poco con su cabeza, volviéndose agresivo.

L, se arrepintió de estar enrollándose con un ser tan mezquino y evitó que lo sujetara por la fuerza.

- Vete a la mierda, Light kun- siseó venenosamente, Light intentaba inmovilizarlo con una mano, ya que estaba mucho más débil que él; con la otra, abría su boca a la fuerza.

Al no poder con Lawliet el castaño decidió cambiar de estrategia. Alargó la mano para coger un trozo de tarta y lo estampo contra su boca.

Con la boca bloqueada por el dulce, el hombre quedó en trance, por lo cual, Light lo penetró bruscamente en la cavidad.

- Urgggg- tragó con dificultad este, y el castaño podría haberse corrido ante aquella visión. Los ojos del moreno lloraban por la rabia, pero poco a poco, y mediante se iba calmando la bola de dulce iba deslizándose por su garganta.

A pesar de eso, un largo miembro viril proseguía en el lugar, resbalando dentro de él sin pedir permiso. Si pudiera haberlo mordido…

- Cómetela- jadeaba el universitario. Si su padre lo viera de aquella manera, pensó. Con la imagen tan pulcra que tenía de él. -¡Come!

Al diablo todo, forzó su cabeza contra él. Él era Kira, el dios del nuevo mundo y L un estúpido mentecato que se había metido en su camino. Y ahora estaba comiéndole la polla con frenesí, atendiendo a sus pasiones por miedo a ahogarse.

"Ju- por que sería divertido verlo morir ahogado por mi masculinidad".

Un espasmo sobrecogedor lo hizo detenerse, su semen se agolpó en su glande y cayó por la garganta ajena.

-Ahhhhh- jadeó, se había corrido en su boca.

Se retiró satisfecho entonces, su pene mostrándose aún erguido y vacilante, mientras que L, enfadado, lo observaba con la boca llena de semen.

Sonrió, era Kira, tenía que salirse con la suya.

-¿ocurre algo, Ryuzaki san?- estaba feliz, envuelto por su orgasmo y dichoso-¿quieres más? Dame solo diez minutos…- miró su reloj de pulsera.

Entonces el moreno le escupió todo el semen en la cara, manchándolo. La pringosa substancia no lo dejó ver.

"¡Maldición!"

La patada que le propinó el detective fue enorme, blandió en su hermoso rostro y lo tumbó en el suelo.

Las sillas se movieron y el suelo retumbó. Preso por la furia, el joven apartó el mejunje de sus ojos y se abalanzó contra él.

Puño contra puño y patada contra patada. Se pelearon violentamente.

-¡Maldito marica!- gritó Light, con las aletas de la nariz abiertas de par en par y evitando las patadas del otro.

-¡Mira quien habla de marica!¡Tu empezaste esto!- y le dio de lleno en la cara.

Light cayó sobre la mesa, magullado, y aplastando los restos de pastel con la espalda.

En aquel momento, en el que L se acercaba amenazante a Light con un puño en alto, la puerta sonó.

- ¿Ryuzaki san?- era Watari.

L y Light se miraron y ambos abrieron las bocas de par en par. Pensando lo mismo ambos se pusieron en pie. Light corriendo a vestirse, a pesar de estar manchado y L a ayudarlo a buscar su atuendo.

Claramente, no les dio tiempo a mucho, pues Watari había acabado de entrar a la estancia, encontrándose "el pastel".

El pastel consistía en un L manchado de dulce por toda la ropa, quieto como una estatua, recogiendo un boxer negro y Light; por su parte, estaba tapando su virilidad con la bandeja del café.

Silencio.

- Watari san- siseó L, no sabía que decir. Se había enrollado con Light, algo que no era muy masculino y para postres, había comido pastel sin poder hacerlo.

- ¡Kuso!- Light, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas hacia aspavientos con las manos-¡Cierre la puta puerta!

El anciano, aunque sorprendido, cerró la puerta y se hizo el desentendido. Observó a ambos y no pudo evitar echarse a reír finalmente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De que se ríe?- se quejó Light, arrebatándole a L sus calzoncillos, muerto de miedo de que su padre apareciera por allí.

- Watari, yo…- llegó el arrepentimiento. Watari no hacia más que cuidar de él y él que había echo, comer pastel servido de un pecho y un falo ardiente.

Pero el anciano no podía dejar de reírse, cosa que empezó a escamar en ambos.

-¿va a dejar de reír ya?- preguntó el castaño, perdiendo la paciencia.

Watari detuvo poco a poco su risa, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo y mirando a su protegido con dulzura.

- Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki, ¿¡No me digas que has llegado a esto por un pedazo de dulce!?- preguntó afirmando, mientras su mirada se iluminaba.

L, sin saber que pensar ni hacer, asintió con la cabeza.

- Sois unos tontos…- apartó la mirada hacia Light- sobretodo tú, Yagami san- carraspeó- así querías animarlo.

Light Yagami, Kira, se sonrojó por primera vez en su vida a más no poder.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el moreno, acercándose con ansiedad a su mayordomo-¿Qué estás diciendo Watari?

El hombre le dio un abrazo y acarició su largo cabello ébano.

- que ha sido un error Ryuzaki- confesó Watari- el doctor Kinomoto ha llamado hace diez minutos para decirme, que es el cantante Hideki Ryuga el que tiene diabetes, ¡No tú!

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, la brisa corrió por la habitación, un pajarillo se empotró contra la pared.

………….

Días después…

Matsuda, con una taza de café en mano, leía animadamente el periódico semanal.

-Vaya, Ryuzaki, has tenido mucha suerte en apodarte como Hideki Ryuga, gracias a eso tu diabetes fue una equivocación – le sonreía animado a su superior, dándole una palmada confianzuda en su espalda.

L, también leía el periódico, mientras, comía un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate con virutas de chocolate. Se lo veía más fuerte y feliz.

- Si, Matsuda san- y pasó un página del papel- por suerte puedo volver a comer mis dulces, y…- la cadena que arrastraba de su mano tintineó- volver al caso Kira, con MÁS fuerza que nunca.

Y a su lado, atado de nuevo a la cadena, y con cara de pocos amigos, Light Yagami apoyaba sus manos en la cabeza.

- "Juro por todos los santos, que mataré al Hideki Ryuga auténtico y al falso. Lo juro".

n/a: **Hola a todos, se acabó "Sweet" un two swot entretenido y muy picante. ¿Quién no se comería un dulce si el plato es Light Yagami? ¡Yo la primera! Jaja.**

**Bueno, espero vuestros reviews y ahora continuaré con el resto de los fics para que podáis leer lo antes posible.**

**Vuelvo a avisaros de que, el proyecto del fanzine sigue adelante así que podéis meteros en: **

**.com/Bergdora_Nolita y dar vuestra opinión y disfrutar de los dibujos.**

**Besos y gracias por los reviews,**

**Bergdora.- Hermi21**


End file.
